


Note November

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advice, Decisions, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: Emilie’s voice keeps sounding in Adrien’s head during certain moments…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Emilie Agreste
Comments: 46
Kudos: 88





	1. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy and a kwami.

“Are you okay Adrien…?” His kwami spoke.

“Do I look okay to you!?”

The kwami visually jumped in his spot in the air. 

_ “Never let your hate out on the ones you love...” _

_ That voice… _

_ His mother… _

“Sorry Plagg…” Adrien takes a breath and sits at his desk chair.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat finds the bug crying.

Her blue eyes… 

Filled with tears...

_ “Always help others when they are down...” _

_ There it was again. _

“What’s wrong LB…?” The cat asks, wrapping his arms around her shaking body. 

She melts at his touch.


	3. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word... Lila.

_ Lila’s lies. _

She almost got Marinette expelled  _ again _ today.

“That brat.” He whispered through his clenched teeth.

_ “You never know what is going on in a person's life...” _

Adrien sighed. 

_ He'll go and talk to Lila tomorrow. _


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's childhood friend... Chloe Bourgeois.

“Adrikins!”

“Hey Chlo...”

He backed up a bit from the contact, holding up his hands.

_ “You might need a friend in the future...” _

He regained his balance and wrapped his arms around her, accepting the hug.


	5. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and her designs...

A light knock was heard from the door.

“Come in.” The blonde said, standing up from his place at the desk.

“Adrien, a package came in from your friend.”

He took the box out of her hands. “Thank you Nathalie.”

He gently picked up the note.

_ ‘I heard how much you love Ladybug so I made you this.’ _

_ -Marinette _

A ladybug onesie.

_ “Treasure all of the gifts you receive...” _

Pajama day was next week…


	6. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bug and cat...

“Don’t you dare touch her!” The superhero screamed, running full speed in the akumas direction.

“Kitty, no!” Ladybug yelled. “It’s just an illusion!”

_ “Don't let anger take control of you…” _

He flicked back into reality and just about dodged the ball of light hurtling after him. 


	7. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bug finally makes things clear...

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“M’lady I…” He trailed off.

“Cat, Paris needs you more than anything…” 

“No.” He stated.

“What did you just say...?” The girl looked dumbfounded.

“They don’t need  _ me _ . They need  _ you _ .” 

“Heh…” She looked over at him. “You don’t get it do you?”

“What is it that I’m supposed to get...?”

“Cat, I can’t lose you.” She turned away, wiping her eyes. “I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

_ “You mean more to others than you think...” _

“I’m sorry LB...” He slowly wrapped his arms around her chest, pulling her close.

Tears race down the surface of his suit. 


	8. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and his mind...

“Just think about it…” Kim started. “You’d be able to act like a totally different person.”

“What are we talking about…?” The blonde said as he walked into the classroom.

“Oh, hey dude!” Nino greeted. “Kim is just trying to explain-” 

“Adrien, have you ever dreamed of being a superhero?” Kim asked, cutting off Nino.

“Umm…” He heard Plagg chuckle.

_ “Talk about deja vu…” _

Adrien held in a laugh.


	9. Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son and his father...

“Your to much sometimes son.”

“What do you-”

“Is that you speaking!?” 

Adrien’s body tensed.

“Get out of my sight!” The man held two fingers to the bridge of his nose.

“Yes father.” He looked to his feet, defeated. “I’m sorry for interrupting your time.”

He slowly closed the door behind him.

_ “You can’t keep this all bottled up inside…” _

The boy barreled up the steps, holding in a sob. 


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A superhero and a civilian...

“Chato-" She stopped herself, taking a breathe. "Cat Noir what are you doing here…?”

“I needed someone to talk to.” The hero sighed. “I can go, though, if you-”

“No!” Marinette reached out her hand. “Your always welcome here Cat Noir.” She gave him a soft smile, placing her hand on his shoulder. “Whether you want to talk or just need a friend…” She backed away. The cat held in a whimper from her lost touch. “Heck you can even call this your second home!” 

_ Home…? _

_ Home. _

_ Home! _

_ “People who keep you will always be a helping hand during good and bad times…” _

“Cat Noir…?” Marinette asked, worry laced in her voice. “Cat No-”

“Thank you, Marinette.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the girl into a hug. “For everything.”


	11. Road Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff never gets old...

“Hey Marinette, are you okay? You look red.” The boy whispered.

“O-oh I’m fine.” She turned her attention to the blonde. “Road trips make me nervous.”

_ “Always offer help when there’s a chance…”  _

“Is there anything I can do to help you…?”

“You can hold my hand...” She trailed off, mumbling.

Adrien placed his hand on top of hers and intertwined their fingers. 


	12. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue and the blonde...

“Hey Marinette!” The boy peeked his head around her shoulder. “Adrien…”

“Hello...” Adrien said as he cautiously waved at the blue haired boy.

“Marinette we still on for that concert this weekend…?”

“Oh…” The girl looked down to her feet. “No, sorry Luka I have plans with Adrien.”

“T-that’s fine…” He scratched the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry…”

“Yeah… See you.”

_ “Be the person to brighten peoples days…” _

“Hey wait Luka!” Adrien said, standing up from his position on the bench.

“Yeah Adrien…?” Water was welling up in his eye and the frown just topped it all off.

“Are you free tomorrow?”


	13. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Adrien, and Lila...

“Why do you even act nice!?”

“What do you mean Lila…?”

“No one likes you Marinette.” The girl cackled under her breath. “Your a disgrace of a human being.”

Marinette stood in horror under the gaze of the whole class.

_ “Stand up for those who seem weak…” _

“Lila, leave her alone.” Adrien said, stepping foot in front of his friend.


	14. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir and his helpless romance...

“Hey LB have you ever visited America?”

“Not that I remember...” The girl trailed off, thinking. “Why?”

“Do have a place you want to visit when you go?” The cat completely dodged the question.

“Hmm… Probably Tennessee.”

“Really!?” The cat looked around. “The last time I remember you were the only ten I see.”

“Y-you flirt!” The girl socked the boy in the arm.

“Ladybug, why are you so red…?”

“Ugh…!” The bug hid her face from the cat's point of view. 

_ “I taught you well…” _


	15. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horror movie...

Marinette shook, hiding herself beneath the blanket.

“It’s okay Marinette…” Adrien trailed off, slowly rubbing her back. “Remember it’s just fake.”

She lifted the blanket off her face. 

_ “Try things even if you don’t know what the outcome may be...” _

He pulled her to his chest, softly laying his head on hers.

He couldn’t help but cascade in the warmth that circulated off her body for the remainder of the movie.


	16. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat and his questions...

“Do you plan on having kids in the future...?”

“Umm…” The girl hesitated, jumping. “I do.”

“Heh…” The cat trailed off. “You have a whole plan then?”

“Yeah,” she sighed before continuing, looking down. “Three of them, a girl and two boys.” 

_ “Even if you don’t know what you want, always have a plan…” _

“LB can I tell you about something…”


	17. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lost boy running away…

A glow illuminated the snow beneath his feet.

He looked up.

_ It was like a two sided mirror. _

_ A face filled with makeup.  _

_ A face that’s disguised. _

_ Facing each other fake eye to fake eye. _

He took a step closer. 

_ A fake smile. _

A tear slid down the boys cheek.

_ Fake. _

“Cataclysm!” 

_ Everything was fake! _

_ “Sometimes you have to face the harsh reality…” _

“Cat Noir…?” A voice called from behind.


	18. Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Notre Dame and it’s memories…

Caution tape surrounded the building.

The boy faced upward.

The black from the burn cascaded down the front of the buildings outer walls.

_ It was gone. _

_ Destroyed. _

_ “Nothing is ever fully gone…” _

He put his hand on his partners shoulder and sighed.


	19. Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day will go down in the books...

“No don’t look...!”

_ It was too late. _

The pink glow seeped down her body.

“M-Marinette…” He looked at her, shocked. “Y-your Ladybug…!”

His ring beeped. 

“Close your eyes!” He pleaded.

“What...?” She had let out.

“I said to close your-”

His transformation let off.

_ “What's done is done…” _

“Umm...” The boy rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey Marinette.”


	20. Calculations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and his calculations...

“According to my calculations... You and Marinette have a 99.99% chance of getting together.”

“It’s nothing about the calculations or chance Max, it’s about what's best for both of us.”

“Wow!” Max’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“Due to that comment you just made your total percentage has increased by 0.01%. Making your chances reach 100.00%!”

_ “It’s was meant to be…” _

Adrien smiled.

_ Calculations were nothing compared to the love he had for that girl. _


	21. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk by the river...

“Thank you for today…” Marinette trailed off, peering out at the Seine.

“Not at all, I enjoyed the company…” He winked.

“Stop that!” She put a hand over her face, covering the blush that hid beneath.

“What!? It’s true!” The blonde smiled knowing the effect his words had on her.

A soft silence filled the space between them.

_ “Some things take time, other things don’t…” _

“Marinette?”

“Hmm…?”

“I-I’m in love with you...”


	22. Father (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father, a son, and a fight...

“Father please! I’m begging you…”

“No Adrien!”

“I love her!” His eyes were pleading at this point.

“I don’t care if you love her!” The man screamed. “It is what is best for our company's future!”

“She’s what’s best for both the company and _ my _ future!”

“What!?”

“She is what I _ want_! She is what I _ need_!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Are you talking back!?” His voice was full of anger.

The boy jumped, eyes widening. 

“I’m sorry, father…” He headed to the door on the verge of tears.

_ “Better now than never…” _

“Can I make my choice for once…?” The boy said, hand on the door.

“What did you just say!?”

“Can I make _my_ choice for once!?”


	23. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book and past memories...

_ Pictures were one thing. _

The blonde wiped off the cover of the book. 

_ Memories of old days. _

He slowly opened up the cover.

_ Days that were full of love, joy, laughing, and jokes. _

He was afraid that his touch would ruin the past.

_ Those days were all down the drain.  _

The photos that laid inside were all covered with a layer of dust. 

Small specks of gray build up that was a sign of the years the object was untouched.

_ “Even when it hurts you can get through it…” _

He closed the book, softly laying it into the suitcase.


	24. Father (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father, a son, and a fight...

“Where are you going…?”

“Why would you care?” The boy turned around, face expressionless.

“I have my reasons.” Gabriel crossed his arms.

“I’m leaving.”

“What?”

“I’m leaving…”

“Why?”

_ “Sometimes you just have to let it all out…” _

“You want to know why...?” The boy sighed, holding back tears. “You ordered me to do things I didn’t want to do. You didn’t care about my health. You starved me. You never asked about how I felt. You kept me from pursuing things I wanted to pursue. You made me go through things alone. You abandoned me. You were never there when I cried. You care about nothing but the company. You never loved me.” He was inches away from the man. “You were never there when I needed you father...” The blonde turned away, walking towards the door. “And now you want to know why!?”

“I’m sorry…”

“What?”

“I’m sorry alright!?”

“It’s too late for that...”


	25. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy, a man, and a suitcase...

“Adrien...”

“Don’t you dare say my name!”

“Your mother and I gave you that name!” The man stepped forward, eyes full of fire but glinted with distress. “I have the right to call you by that, understood!?” 

“No, I don’t understand!”

“Don’t talk back to your father!?”

“You were and never will be my father!”

“I am!”

“You aren’t!”

“Adrien what is wrong with you!?”

_ “Just say it even if it hurts…” _

“Shut up!”

“What!?” The man stopped in his tracks, horrified at the words he just heard.

“Shut up!” Adrien turned around, facing the man. “Goodbye, father.”

“No, Adrien!” A thump was heard from behind the boy. “I need you…” 

Adrien turned around to see an image people would never imagine...

_ A fashion icon of Paris.  _

_ An idol to millions.  _

_ The man who never smiled.  _

_ A guy who never lost his step. _

_ A person who was caged in his house walls. _

Gabriel Agreste was down on his knees begging his only son to stay. The man's eyes were full of tears.

_ It took everything for that boy to not walk back and hug his father. _

_ It took everything for that boy to not look back at the man he once loved.  _

_ It took everything for that boy to turn his back and walk out of a place he once called home. _


	26. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A helping hand on a gloomy night...

“Adrien…?” The girl pulled open the door. “What are you doing he-”

“M-Marinette.” The boys voice was horse. “I don’t know what to do…”

“Get inside Minou…” She softly took his hand, leading him upstairs. 

“Marinette?”

“Hmm…?”

“I did a terrible thing…”

“You want to talk about it…?”

_ “People will give you time…” _

“No…” The boy felt Marinette squeeze his hand. “Not yet…”


	27. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning! This chapter contains a situation that may hit close to home for other readers... Viewer discretion is advised.

“What are you doing here Nathalie…?”

“Well isn’t that a pleasant way to greet someone.”

“What’s going on?” The blonde dodged the comment.

“Gabriel is in the hospital…” She clenched the tablet in her hands.

“Why…?” Adrien looked to his feet.

“Attempted suicide.”

_ “All situations have consequences…” _


	28. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and tears...

_ A day of thanks… _

“Adrien?” Marinette slowly opened the hatch.

_ A day full of laughter... _

“Mhm…?” 

_ A day full of love… _

“Are you hungry?”

_ A day full of food… _

“No.”

_ A day that a certain blonde boy couldn’t enjoy even if he wanted to… _

“Adrien…” The girl walked over to the chaise, sitting down on the edge. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” He turned over. 

“Come here…” She softly wrapped her arms around the boy.

“My dad’s in the hospital on the day that is supposed to be with family.” 

_ Silence. _

“Marinette…?”

“Hmm?” She sounded.

“I-I’m not okay”

_ “Sometimes you need to take a break…” _

_ Thanksgiving was a day full of tears for Adrien Agreste… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!


	29. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hospital and answers...

“Hello father.”

“A-Adrien…?” The man turned over. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I honestly don’t know…” The boy sighed. “Can I tell you something…?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“I’ve been hearing mom’s voice.” 

“How long?”

“Throughout this whole month.”

“Your not the only one.”

“W-what!? When!?”

“The moment you left.” The man sat up. “It’s more like a conversation, like she’s right there next to me.”

_ An awkward silence. _

“One thing she said stuck with me.” Gabriel sighed, looking down at his hands. “Our last conversation, actually.”

“What did she say?”

“She told me to move on.”

“What do you mean…?”

“She wants me to forget about her.”

_ Silence filled the space.  _

_ “Sometimes you have to let go…” _

“Adrien...?” The man spoke, breaking the silence.

“Yes?”

“Something has been annoying me.” 

“What is that…?”

“Me.”


	30. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness and truth...

“What do you mean…?”

“Ever since your mother died I couldn’t live with myself...” Gabriel’s eyes moved to the roof. “When I looked at you, I saw your mother…” The man trailed off, thinking. “I-I became enraged. I was mad that I lost her.” He softly chuckled to himself. “I thought I was doing what was best for you.”

“You weren’t.”

“That’s what I realize now.” The man made his way off the bed. “I was blinded by the past that I took matters into my own hands.” The man sighed. “That caused me to abandon you.” He looked to his feet. “I was scared that I would lose you to...” A tear slid down his cheek. “I understand if you can’t forgive me...” He looked over at the blonde. “But I am truly sorry Adrien.”

“Father.”

“Mhm…?” The man sounded.

“Your a person that doesn’t care about what he looks like to the public eye. You only care about what your family sees you as. Your a two-faced man…” Adrien sighed, holding back tears. “What you did to me these past few years are impossible to forgive.” A tear streaked down the boys face. “I don’t know what the future will bring for me but I don’t want to be alone.”

“Where are you going with this Adrien…?”

“The Agreste’s face the impossible every single day…”

“Does that mean…” The man’s eyes widened.

“You are forgiven.” A smile grew on the boys face. “We will never forget about mother, even if she wants us to.” Adrien faced his father. “But we have each other to get through every step...”

_ “Be the light that shines in people's bad days…” _

_ Forgiveness is hard… _

Adrien looked his father in the eye.

_ Losing someone is unbearable… _

Mixed emotions circled around the room.

_ There is always going to be that light in your life… _

Adrien made his way over to the man. 

_ The light that keeps you up… _

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his son.

_ The light that will never leave you no matter what happens… _

A third person was in that hug.

_ Keep that sunshine... _

_ “I will love you both forever and always…” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
